Fairytale of New York
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Meredith takes Addison to New York for New Years Eve. Sequel to 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' and a birthday present for my Wifey :D


**A/N: Happy Birthday to my gorgeous Wifey :) I love you! xxx**

_

* * *

_

_Sequel to __**'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas'**_

_~x~_

"You ok baby?" Meredith asked as she walked hand in hand with Addison through a snowy Central Park.

"Yeah" Addison said with a content sigh, squeezing Meredith's hand a little "This is perfect Mer" she said kissing her temple "Thank you" she mumbled against her hair.

"No need to thank me" Meredith smiled "I'm just glad you're enjoying yourself"

"Well last night was certainly _enjoyable_" Addison smirked.

"Hmm, it was" Meredith said stopping them to share a kiss "I have another surprise for you"

"Mer" Addison smirked "What did you do?"

"Come with me" Meredith said walking them a little further "Surprise" she beamed as they walked up to a horse drawn carriage.

"Is this for us?" Addison smiled.

"Yep" Meredith said pulling her closer to it, the carriage driver helped them both up onto the seats, they snuggled together as they started to move.

"Thank you" Addison whispered softly against Meredith's temple.

"You said that already" Meredith smirked.

"But still….thank you" Addison smiled "But you broke the rules, I'm supposed to be spoiling you"

"You can do that later" Meredith grinned suggestively, Addison laughed a little and pulled Meredith closer.

~x~

"Honey" Addison said softly as she stood with Meredith in Times Square waiting for the New Years Eve Ball Drop, she stood behind her with her arms wrapped around her body, Meredith's holding onto her, her chin resting on Meredith's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Meredith replied.

"Will you kiss me at midnight?" Addison whispered.

"Of course I will" Meredith smiled "That's why we're here baby"

"I'm glad we're here" Addison said kissing her neck "Thank you for planning this, this is, the best christmas present anyone has ever given me"

"That can't be true" Meredith laughed "You get a ton of fancy stuff for christmas from your parents and when you were, with him, I'm sure you got…."

"Jewellery and clothes and bags and shoes and all the stuff that I don't really need, but you" she said turning Meredith in her arms and stroking her cheek "You have given me the best gift ever, time in my favourite place, with my favourite person, I love you"

"I love you too" Meredith smiled "I think it's about to start" within a second the countdown had begun.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!" the crowd cheered, Meredith reached up and pressed her lips to Addison's, Addison held her close with one arm and moved her hand into Meredith's hand with the other, their tongues battling in a passionate kiss, as they pulled away a group of men groaned in frustration, they giggled a little and pressed their foreheads together.

"Well we've certainly made their New Year happy" Addison smirked.

"We certainly have" Meredith laughed "Well, I guess we've got to keep up the show" she whispered huskily, Addison smiled before their lips came together again.

~x~

Meredith yawned as herself and Addison walked into their hotel room, they kicked off their shoes and dropped their coats, gloves, hats and scarves onto the sofa before heading into the bedroom, they changed into their pyjamas and climbed into bed, instantly snuggling together to get warmth.

"I'm so tired" Meredith yawned.

"Me too, but it's been so worth it" Addison said kissing her softly "Thank you for today, for the carriage ride, standing in the cold for hours, for kissing me at midnight" she smiled.

"You don't need to keep thanking me Addison, I like making you happy, that's all that matters to me"

"You're going soft on me Meredith Grey" Addison teased.

"Maybe a little" Meredith laughed "Get some sleep baby, because I plan on spending all day tomorrow, naked, right here in this bed with you"

"I like that plan" Addison whispered huskily "I'll see you in the morning then"

"Well, it's technically morning already, you think you can stay awake a little longer?" Meredith said rolling on top of Addison and bringing their lips close.

"I think I can work with that" Addison said before finally pressing their lips together, she slowly pulled Meredith's Dartmouth shirt over her head and threw it away from the bed, Meredith then removing Addison's thin t-shirt and discarding it, Addison climbed on top of Meredith's body and pinned her arms above her head, she teasingly ghosted her mouth over Meredith's breasts causing Meredith to whimper and strain against Addison's body.

"You like that baby?" Addison whispered huskily.

"Yeah" Meredith breathed "Addie I need you to…"

"You need me to what?" Addison mumbled as she moved herself further down Meredith's body, releasing her arms as she moved to hold her waist.

"I need to, oh god, touch me" Meredith moaned as Addison's lips kissed along the edge of her underwear.

"Touch you with what?" Addison whispered "My fingers?" she said rubbing the tips of her fingers against Meredith's wetness "Or my tongue?" she said brushing her tongue up Meredith's slit as she held her hips down.

"Both" Meredith panted "Please Addison"

Addison got onto her knees and reached over to kiss her lips "Well, because you asked so nicely" she whispered before lying back on her front, she wrapped one arm around Meredith's right thigh as she connected her tongue with her clit, Meredith moaned and arched her back, Addison wanted to please Meredith, knowing she wouldn't want to be teased she pushed two fingers inside her and moved them quickly, curling them inside her and rubbing firmly against her g-spot.

"Oh fuck Addie, oh god, yes, yes, more" Meredith cried out, Addison sucked against her clit and flicked it with her tongue as she pushed in a third finger and thrust even harder, Meredith moaned louder and louder, one hand gripped onto the sheets, the other moved into Addison's hair, holding her head in place, Addison gave a few last pumps of her fingers before Meredith finally came, she let Meredith ride it out fully, her fingers slowing as she removed her lips and kissed Meredith's quivering body back to her lips.

"Oh god thank you" Meredith whispered hoarsely "I love you"

"I love you too honey" Addison said licking her lips "You taste so amazing" she slowly removed her fingers from Meredith and brought them to Meredith's mouth, Meredith sucked her juices off Addison's skin with a slight moan "Baby, can I please you now?" she asked softly.

"If you wish" Addison smiled.

"What do you want?" Meredith said bringing her hands to Addison's hips and kissing her neck.

"Your fingers, just your fingers, I want your lips on mine" Addison said pressing them together.

"Lie back Addison" Meredith whispered, Addison rolled onto her back and followed Meredith with her eyes, Meredith knelt between her legs and slowly pulled her panties off her, she brought her hands to Addison's breasts and massaged them gently, she leant down a little and sucked each nipple in turn, she spread Addison's legs and carefully lay against her body, she hooked one of Addison's legs over her arm and pushed against it so she could press their lips together again, Addison spread her other leg a little wider, bending it at the knee, Meredith brought her other hand between their bodies and rubbed her clit with two fingers before pushing them into her opening, Addison moaned against Meredith's mouth, they moved together, thrusting slightly against each other, their lips barely parting, Meredith's thumb flicked against Addison's clit as her fingers reached as far inside as she could get them.

"Oh god Mer, that feels so good" Addison moaned.

"Good" Meredith whispered huskily, they kissed again and Meredith thrust in another finger, as Addison got wetter and moaned louder Meredith pushed in a fourth finger, spreading her wide, Addison whimpered, closed her eyes and cried out, her hips bucking frantically as her all pleasure points were teased.

"Look at me" Meredith breathed out as she hovered her face above Addison's "I want to see your beautiful eyes when you cum"

Addison slowly opened her eyes and connected them with Meredith's, Meredith thrust her hand twice more before Addison came hard, her whole body tensed before arching off the bed, her eyes never leaving Meredith's, her mouth open as she cried out Meredith's name, they were both breathing heavily as Meredith removed her hand and let Addison suck off her own juices, Addison wrapped her legs and arms around Meredith and rolled them so they lay on their sides, they kissed each other and stroked each others bodies as they got their breath back.

"I love you so much" Addison whispered.

"I love you too" Meredith whispered back "Happy New Year Addison"

"Happy New Year" Addison smiled back.

_The End._

**

* * *

**

**(Sex for your christmas _and _your birthday? I'm such a good wife.)**


End file.
